Dexter
Dexter is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network animated series, Dexter's Laboratory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser Jr. VS Dexter * Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron (Completed) * Dexter vs Johnny Test * Stewie Griffin vs Dexter * Dexter vs Mewtwo * Dexter vs Robotboy (Completed) * Tails vs Dexter (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Batman (Batman) *Black Panther (Black Panther) * Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * Doc Brown (Back to the Future) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Professor Calamitous (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Zim (Invader Zim) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Dr Trayaurus (DanTDM) History Dexter is an 8 year old "Boy Genius" (self-described) in the town of Genius Grove. When he was born, he had an abnormally large head. Because of this, the doctors told Dexter's parents he was a genius and gave him a pair of glasses. Ever since he started crawling, Dexter has started inventing. When his sister, Dee Dee, started messing with his inventions, Dexter had turned into a recluse, hiding his inventions from all, and building greater ones to further understand the world and study science. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 8 *Height: 2' | 61 cm *I.Q.: Immeasurable *Hometown: Genius Grove *Occupation: Elementary-school Student *A prodigy since birth *Has the mannerisms of a Russian mad scientist *Once attended the same Kindergarten School as the PowerPuff Girls Abilities * Rapid building * Proficient combat skills * Moves faster than the eye can follow * Insane durability (due to toonlogic slapstick) * Deceptively strong & agile for someone of his stature Gadgets * Wrench ** 2 feet long ** Can deflect laser blasts * Brass Knuckles ** Has "DEXTER" as the name design * Memory Eraser ** Can hit multiple targets with a ray of light ** Erases about a day's worth of memories on whoever gets hit by it * Backwards Belt ** Controls the time of Dexter, and forces them to do everything backwards * Time Expansion Helmet ** Stretches time around Dexter to 60 times slower than normal time * Teleportation Controller ** A single button remote capable of teleporting Dexter inside his lab and out ** There is also an interstellar teleporter than can be controlled by giving Dexter's computer AI voice commands * Animal Atomizer ** A single button device that can change a person into any animal, regardless of if it's alive or extinct ** Animals are randomly selected *Ghost Capture Unit ** Can trap ghosts ** Backpack-style blaster * Heli-Pack ** Helicopter-style backpack * A lot of lasers ** One laser can digitize an opponent ** Another is an orbiting laser cannon created alongside Mandark * Laser Pen ** Most used Laser ** Cut through a web of chewing gum and glass * Monster Potion ** Turns a person into a monster, who keeps growing, until reaching extreme sizes bigger than skyscrapers ** Consuming toxic waste will boost attack power and size * Beardatron ** A device that can grow a beard of any size, shape, or style * Major Glory action figures ** Can fly up to 1.7 billion mph ** Heat vision ** Can lift up to 3 children ** Arctic breath ** Cloaking device * Hypnosis Pen ** Can control whoever's name is written on paper Mechs * Dexo-Transformer ** Increases strength and agility 100-fold ** Dodgeball launchers ** TNT launcher ** Electric Zapper ** Lasers ** Laser machine gun * Robo-Dexo 2000 ** Dexter's favorite mech ** Rocket-fists ** Has a lot of lasers ** PEZ dispenser-style rocket launcher ** Rocket-powered flight Feats *Fought against inter-dimensional tentacle monsters, aliens and Dee Dee *Unknowingly gave his pet monkey superpowers *Beardatron gave Dexter a beard which endures stabs from another beard that cut wooden crates *Destroyed a mountain, survived atmospheric re-entry multiple times, plugged an active volcano with its butt, and destroyed a city block as Dexo-Robo 2000 *Took 3 shots from his orbiting laser cannon, and survived *One of the main leaders in FusionFall *Defeated Mandark, his virtual equal multiple times. *Single-handedly eliminated a group of U.S. Navy soldiers *Turned the Earth into a giant potato to use it as a potato-battery. Weaknesses *DeeDee frequently destroys his equipment and lab; sometimes with a simple press of a button. *Is physically weak, even by human standards. Dexter is fully dependent on his gadgets in a battle. **It should be noted that he has yet to have a growth-spurt; his adult-future-self is actually very skilled and muscular. *If he overworks himself, his mind will burn out *Possesses a huge ego and a short temper: Cannot comprehend the idea of anyone being smarter than him **Prone to long egotistical rants **Is a mad scientist. *Is so accustomed to Dee Dee's destruction he can't live without it Gallery Dexter (Seasons 1-2).png|Dexter as he appears in Seasons 1-2 Dexter (Seasons 3-4).png|Dexter as he appears in Seasons 3-4 Dexter (Punch Time Explosion).png|Dexter as he appears in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion The Dexo-Transformer.png|The Dexo-Transformer Robo-Dexo 2000.png|The Robo-Dexo 2000 Dexter_Fusionfall.jpg|Dexter as he appears in Cartoon Network: Fusion Fall Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Kids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Younger Combatants Category:Scientists